A Few Good Men
by Rose4
Summary: 5 women looking for 5 men! but the 5 women aren't our stars...these 5 women want to kidnap the men! What will happen? My summaries suck just please read!
1. Default Chapter

_Ahh the wonderful disclaimer, well blah blah blah, Dont Own Never Will, unless I get incredibly lucky. But I have never won anything in my life. Wait no I once one some candy. So dont sue me I have nothing of value anyway._

This is my very first Ranma fic, so please be nice. Well I guess, Enjoy!

*~*~*~*

****

The dark clouds swirled above the town, making fearsome figures in the night. The dark blue and black mixed and mingled as a single lightning bolt lit the sky. The crash of thunder that followed the bolt, cracked open the sky and let the rain heavy clouds downpour. Nerima, Japan was bathed instantly in the water that fell from the sky.

Five women walked to the nearest hotel they could find, seeking shelter and a place to rest. They came upon a hotel and rented a room for each. The five women paced back and forth in their own rooms, thinking about how they would trap their potential mates. The young men they had found were extremely powerful, with the exception of one, but still all of them together would easily overpower these women. The men were powerful, they needed to figure out a way to capture them.

At once the five women had the same idea. An idea that they should of realized earlier.

" A power-zapping spell!!!" (moxi-bustion?!?)

A lightning bolt again lit the sky and soon after the thunder crashed.

*~*~*~*

The cloud cover broke just barely before sunrise allowing a certain pig-tailed girl a spectaculiar view. The sunlight had hit the water vapor in the air causing a rainbow-like effect. The colors seemed to shoot out of the clouds as if trying to escape their gloom, telling the world that the sun was here again and soon the day would begin.

Early that morning before even Kasumi woke up, Ranma climbed up to the roof. Still pouring at the time, he quickly became a she. Even though she was wet and she was well.... a she, she continued to sit on the roof. She sat there watching as the sky went from dark blueish-black of the clouds, to a beautiful splash of red, gold, and pink.

" It's beautiful isn't it?" A voice asked from behind her.

" It is." Ranma replied.

Akane sat down next to Ranma, feeling the warmth from her body. It sent electrifying chills up and down her body. She looked up to the sky and also watched the world great the new day. 

They continued to watch in silence, as the tension between them rised. Finally Ranma's stomach interrupted with a growl of fierce hunger. A blush rose to her cheeks. The smells of breakfast then reached Akane and her stomach also growled in reply.

" How about some breakfast and warm water Ranma?"

" Sounds good to me, " His stomach growled again, "and to my stomach."

Akane smiled slightly and as Ranma stood up to leave, Akane whispered, "It looks like it's gonna be a beautiful day."

Ranma muttered under his breath, " I'm not so sure about that."

__

End of Chapter 1, did you guys like it? I think I did ok, I'm some what happy with it, and if you want I will try to get another chapter posted. Well for now. Ja ne!!!!!!! 

-Rose


	2. Chapter 2

**__**

Hi peoples, here's my next chapter. Sorry it has taken so long but I have been busy. I was in California doing a play. I had practice for the first half of the day then I spent the rest of the day babysitting four little *darlings*. Don't worry Tanaya I love your kids!!! Umm anyways I so happy. I got five reviews, I know that sounds kinda pathetic but seriously I think that the most reviews I've gotten on one of my three stories.

****

Disclaimer: Don't own, never will, don't sue.

Lenali Lokoto looked down from the rooftop she was currently perched on, over to the small clinic across the street. She watched as Dr. Tofu walked from room to room helping patients. Lenali glanced at the paper she held in her hand; it said that Dr. Tofu was around 20 to 23* and that he was perfect for her.

* I don't know his real age, if you do please tell me.

**_Humph. Perfect for me eh? Well he is kinda cute, I hope he's worth all the trouble. _Lenali thought to herself. Looking back down at the clinic and saw Dr. Tofu show someone the door.**

__

*~~~*~~~*~~~*

" Thank you Dr. Tofu you are a life saver."

__

" Some say that Cheri-san but I believe that I am just doing my job."

" Well I say that what ever you did to my back was a miracle, I'm sure I'll get some sleep tonight."

" I'm glad I could help." He bowed once to the old woman as she turned around and started to walk away. But before she got to far she turned around and waved again.

_What a nice person she is. _Tofu thought as he walked back into the clinic.

He walked up to the secretary's desk and picked up some records. He adjusted his glasses and then turned to his next patient. 

" Mr. Watani I can see you now." The man stood up and followed Dr. Tofu into the examining room.

Luckily Dr. Tofu left then because the next person to walk through the clinic doors was non e other than Kasumi Tendo.

" Excuse me Miss can I help you?" The secretary asked.

" Hello," Kasumi said with her usual bright smile and warm voice, " You must be new here."

" Yes Miss, I got this job yesterday."

" I am Kasumi Tendo," she extended a hand, " pleased to meet you." A loud crash was heard coming from the other room, along with a couple of other thumps.

" Oh um, several people have told me about you and I'm sorry but I must ask you to leave."

Dr. Tofu walked out of the examining room he was in dragging Betty along with him. As soon as he saw Kasumi his glasses fogged over and he began to mutter incoherently (hehe I love that word, Incoherently.).

" Kasumi Tendo didn't expect to see you here."

" Oh I came to give you this," She handed him a cake, " it's for all the kindness you've shown my family and Ranma."

Dr. Tofu just nodded his head. The patient having figured out what happened, walked out telling the secretary that he would make another appointment later.

Dr. Tofu turned to the skeleton. " Betty do you really think she'll say yes. Ok I'll do it. K-kkk-asumi-i-i w-would you l-like some t-t-ea?"

" Yes that would be great."

" Good."

__

*~~~*~~~*~~~*

Lenali had heard the crash and jumped off the building to check out what it was. She came to the window of the room Lenali knew Dr. Tofu was in. She watched as the confused patient got off the table and walked over to where Dr. Tofu was walking, zombie like into the door. The even more confused patient opened the door for the Doctor.

_What is his problem?_ Lenali thought as she watched the patient go back into the examining room, collect his things, say a few things to the secretary, then walk out. After the patient left she returned her attention to the Doctor who was now, bumbling around like an idiot. 

_What is going on?_ Then she noticed the person in front of him. A fairly tall girl, with dark brown locks pulled into a loose ponytail. 

_So he has a girlfriend. I can easily dispose of her. _The words of her elder rung through her ears ' Under no circumstance can you kill someone.' _Guess that's not an option._ Just then a thought struck her.

She loosened her dark purple hair from its braid and then ran her hands through it, sending her lock awry. She then picked up dirt and smeared it all over her face, arms, and some reluctantly, on her clothes. But something was still missing.

_Ah an injury. It won't hurt for long._

She took her arm in one hand and bent it at a sharp angle, waiting to hear the bones pop. Like she said, it only hurt for a second, and she had better hurry or it will start to heal itself.

Satisfied with her work she made her red eyes start to water, and tried to look pathetic. She then limped into the clinic.

" Someone please help me." She said as she collapsed on the floor.

__

Author Notes:_Ok there you have it. Please tell me if you liked it. School will be starting in two days and starting High School can be kinda nerve wracking, so don't expect to many chapters soon. I have written a third but I hated it so I will be rewriting it. Umm oh yeah, about Rosalita if any of you are reading that (its in the Gundam section) I have the fifth chapter written but I still have to type it. I'll explain everything in the Author Notes._

Well bye for now

Rose


End file.
